American descendants of Charlemagne
This page is a list of the European colonists and/or immigrants who came to America, who have ancestry that can be traced to the Emperor Charlemagne. (For a worldwide list, see Project Charlemagne.) Colonists A *Robert Abel (c1605-1663) *Dannett Abney (1659/60-bet1728/1733) *Daniel Adams (1706-1779) *President John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) *Lt. Col. John Allyn (c1630-1696) *Elizabeth Alsop (1688-) *John Alston (1673-1758) *Samuel Appleton (1586-1670) *Walter Aston (c1607-) B *Capt. Charles Barham (1626-bef1683) *Audrey Barlow (1602-aft1676) *Capt. John Batte (1606-bef1653) *Dorothy Beresford (c1608-c1657) *Ruth Berry (1721-1769) *George Blackiston (1611-1669) *Joseph Bolles/Bowles (1608/09-1678) *Capt. Thomas Bradbury (1610/11-1694/95) *Mary Bruen (c1622-1681) *Obadiah Bruen (c1606-c1682) *Rev. Peter Bulkley (1583-1659) *Rev. Edward Bulkeley (1614-c1695) C *Charles Calvert (1637-c1714) *Lt. John Carleton (1637-c1688) D *Ambrose Dixon (1619-1687) *William Douglas (1610-1682) G *Delphine May Gillette m: 1892, William S. Jenks *Edwin Graser Gillette (1863-) * John Greene (1585-1659) *Mary Greene (1762-1852) *Martha Greene (1763-1790) *Benjamin Greene III (1764-) *Elizabeth Greene (1766-) *Hannah Greene (1768-1850) *Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) *Sarah Greene (1773-) *Anne Greene (1774-) H *Rebecca Hamblin (1694-1750) *Ruth Haynes (1639-) *Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706-1741) *Russell Hubbard (1732-) *Lucretia Hubbard (1734-) *Daniel Hubbard, Jr. (1736-) *Elizabeth Hubbard (1738-1808) *William Hubbard (1740-) *Elijah Hopkin (1741-1813) J *President Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) K *Francis Scott Key (1779-1843) P *Rev. Humphrey Clark Perley (1761-1838) *Humphrey Clark Perley, Jr. (1802-1881) *Josephine Mighill Perley (1834-1881) *Capt. William Perley (c1735-1796) *John Putnam (1580-1662) *Capt. John Putnam (1627-1710) *Sarah Putnam (1657-) *Rebecca Putnam (1658-) *Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739) *Hannah Putnam (1663-) *Eleazer Putnam (1665-c1732) *John Putnam IV (1667-) *Suanna Putnam (1670-) *Ruth Putnam (1673-) *Archelaus Putnam (-1718) *Jethro Putnam (-1751) *Sarah Putnam (1686-) *Bartholomew Putnam (1687-1723) *Nathan Putnam (1692-1723) *Jonathan Putnam (1693-) *Hannah Putnam (1758-1793) *Hulda Putnam (1716-1765) *Joseph Putnam (1669-) *Lt. Thomas Putnam (1614-1686) R *Mabel Russell (1678-1730) S *Nathaniel Saltonstall (c1639-1707) *Lydia Sears (1666-1748) W *Lt. Gen. President George Washington (1732-1799) *Olive Welby (c1604-c1670) *Benjamin Walcott (1729-1820) *William Walcott (1691-) * William Wentworth (c1616-1697) Immigrants G *Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820-1883) Born in the United States A *Benjamin Ward Appleton (1864-1927) *Elijah Allen (1826-1866) B *Louise Patten Baker (1877-1967) *Elizabeth Sarah Barbour (1818-1903) *Maximillian Cornelius Beard (1864-1924) *Edmund Berkeley (1823-1915) *Humphrey Bogart (1899-1957) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *Sarah Bradlee (1865-) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) *James Baldwin Bradlee (1873-) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) *Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) *Constance Bradlee (1924-1993) *Cavaleiro Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982-) *Abigail Brown Brooks (1808-) *Charles Brooks (1795-1861) *Martha Bullock (1834-1884) *Dr. Hardin Burnley (1827-1894) *Samuel Prescott Bush (1863-1948) *Rr. Adm. Richard Evelyn Byrd, Jr. (1888-1957) C *Peter Randolph Cabaniss (c1800-1834) *Maria Bull Cooke (1784-1853) *President Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933) *Thomas Alexander Craycroft (1833-1888) *Hilary Erhard Duff (1987-) *Michael Kirk Douglas (1944-) F *Rev. Rusty Lee FreeMan (1971- ) G *Alice Dashiell Garth (1836-1930) *Ellen DeGeneras (1958-) *Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) *Stephen Roark Gyllenhaal (1949-) H *John Franklin Hall (1860-1930) *President Maj. Gen. Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893) *Audrey Hepburn (1929-1993) *President Clark Hoover (1874-1964) *Deborah Hopkins (1778-1832) J *Robert Jackson (1798-1877) K *Clarinda Knapp (1802-1862) L *Gen. Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870) *Howard Philips "H.P." Lovecraft (1890-1937) M *Philadelphia Stuart-Menteth (1834-1881) *Laura Pattern Miller (1826-1910) *Thomas Hunt Morgan (1866-1945) *John Moriarty (1783-1835) N *James Newton Du Puy (1851-aft1894) P *Gen. George S. Patten (1885-1945) *Harriet Rozier Patten (1803-1853) *President Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) *Mary Rivera Pierce (1850-1950) *Thomas Ruggles Pynchon, Jr. (1937-) R *Vice President Nelson Aldrich Rockerfeller (1908-1979) *Norman Percevel Rockwell (1894-1978) *James Roosevelt (1828-1900) *President Col. Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) S *Randolph Scott (1898-1987) *Sophia Sherwin (-c1803) *Francis Alexander Shields (1941-) *Mary Louise Seltzer - Phillips (1917-1994) T *Alphonso Taft (1810-1891) *Charles Phelps Taft (1897-1983) *Helen Herron Taft (1891-1987) *Peter Rawson Taft (1785-1867) *Robert Alphonso Taft (1889-1953) *President William Howard Taft (1857-1930) *President Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) *John J. Threston (1872 -1940) W *Henry Wainwright, Jr. (1796-) *John Howard Wainwright (1799-1802) *Charles Wainwright (1801-1802) *Mary Greene Wainwright (1803-) *Benjamin Greene Wainwright (1806-) *Martha Greene Wainwright (1808-) *Lucretia Wainwright (1810-) *Basil Waring (c1801-aft1850) *Benjamin Stuart Walcott (1785-1831) *Auberon Waugh (1939-) *Martha Ann Winn (1820-1907) *Virginia Whiting (1857-) Semantic search See also *Project Charlemagne *American Descendants of Edward III of England References Books *Americans of Royal Descent, by Charles H. Browning *Pedigrees of Some of the Emperor Charlemagnes Descendants, Vol. I. Compiled by Marcellus Donald R. von Redlich *Pedigrees of Some of the Emperor Charlemagnes Descendants, Vol. III. Compiled by J. Orton Buck & Timothy Field Beard Internet *Charlemagne lineage to Abraham *International Society of Charlemagne *